Raeve Snippets
by MermaidOdair
Summary: Raeve drabbles, feel free to send me more ideas for them. ReidxMaeve pairing.
1. We Didn't Lose Each Other

The room was a giant mess now, there was blood all over the place, federal agents running around and a dead body right next to them; but all Spencer Reid could focus now was Maeve Donovan and the fact that it was all over now. She is alive and she is so beautiful and of how much he loves her.  
But he can't help but remember of just how close he came to failure and of how it was so close to her death.  
"I almost lost you" he whispers in her hair as they remain there, hugging each other tightly and not wanting to let go.  
But luckily for him, Maeve rather to think about the good things. About the fact that she is alive.  
Maeve smiles at him sweetly and oh dear, how much he loves that smile even if it is the first time he sees it.  
"You didn't." She speaks, raising her head to look at him in the eye. "We are alive and I love you so much."  
"I love you more than I could say. I know I haven't said before and I should have but I was afraid, which I am not, at least not now." Spencer replies and suddenly he gets bold enough to kiss her.  
It's a small sweet peck but it's enough for them to know that everything will be alright now and that nothing and no one can keep them away from each other now.  
"Alright, lover boy, time to take you two to the hospital." Morgan jokes and Spencer remembers that he was shot and that Maeve hit her head.  
"We're coming." Maeve answers and as they get up she kisses him and holds his hand, _it's funny how perfect we fit together._ Spencer thinks _I like it._


	2. Protection

Maeve didn't know it would be this hard. Of course she knew that with this job the chances of Spencer getting hurt are high but she honestly hoped that she would never have to see him suffer.

But now as he lay there, unconscious in that hospital bed, with the man that shot him still out there Maeve knows that she had to do something.

What if he comes back for him? What if this man wants to finish the job? Maeve won't let that happen, she can't let that happen. That is why she is never leaving his side, even with all doctors telling her that it will still take him a couple of hours to wake up. She may be tired and here for long hours after her work day but she won't leave Spencer.

How could she? She loves him and he never left her side when she was in juried, always making sure she was okay. That is what they do; they love and care for each other.

"You'll be kay. I promise." Maeve whispers, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Maeve swears she is able to see a little grin twitch in his face.


	3. Why Change Perfection?

"Spencer!" Maeve exclaimed from the kitchen, as Spencer read a book in the couch. "Come quick! The baby's kicking!"  
Spencer heard what she had said and in no time had rushed to her side.  
He had missed the first kick while out in a case, but ever since he got back the baby hadn't kicked again. Until now.  
Maeve took both his hands and placed them on her bump, his smile grew so wide and genuine, as if he'd brust with joy at every kick their baby would give.  
"It's pretty cool, huh?" She asked, and he nodded, lost at words and with tears brimming in his eyes.  
After a few minutes when the baby had stopped kicking, he spoke.  
"I have never been happier." His voice was as if he had beem crying, but Maeve knew that they were happy tears.  
"Neither have I, but we deserve it, don't we? After all we've been trough."  
"I love you, and I wouldn't change a thing." Spencer chuckled.  
"Why change perfection?"


	4. Happy thoughts

"It's over, isn't it?" Maeve whispers as she and Spencer sit cautiously on the back of the ambulance. The federal agent smiles at her and pulls her a little closer to him.

It is really nice for him to think that a mere hour ago the woman he loved could have died but she didn't; Maeve Donovan is alive and nothing in the world will ever harm her again.

"It is, we're okay." Spencer Reid answers "I love you."

He had never said those three little words out loud before, but they seem to leave his mouth easily now, as if there had never been a day where he didn't said it.

"I love you too." The dark red haired girl smiles and takes his hand, just in time to hear a happy squeal that comes in their direction.

"Oh boy." Spencer whispers but it's a bit late, seeing as his team is already in front of them and they are all looking at Maeve and him.

"Hi." JJ speaks first but is interupted by Garcia who makes inumerous questions about how they met and about Maeve.

Neither Maeve, nor Spencer have time to answer as the EMT's arrive to take Spencer and Maeve to the hospital. For that he is glad, he and Maeve are tired and just wish to enjoy each other's company for a bit longer.


	5. A Dog Ate My Homework!

Maeve couldn't believe just how bad her luck could be. Not only she woke up late, did not ate breakfeast but a dog, yes an actuall dog, managed to eat her homework.

She was walking to her class with her math homework in hand , when a dog came out of nowhere and ripped it out of her hand; his teeth grazing her arm during the action.

The dog ran off but dropped her homework on the floor when he noticed it wasn't food or tasty at all.  
Spencer Reid couldn't really believe what he saw, it was, indeed, an irony; but also very funny.

There was a girl running torwards a dog that had something in his mouth. When the dog dropped whatever he had in his hand and the girl knelled on the floor, Spencer walked up to her.

"Sounds like the dog ate my homework." The girl said and Spencer had to bite a laugh.

"Math?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Want some help?"

Maeve extended her hand for him to help her up but shaked her head at his question. "Nah, I have proofs, Mr. Cruz will have to belive in me."

"I'm Spencer."

"Maeve." She answered with a smile "I'll see you around, Spencer."

"I surely hope so." Spencer whispered as Maeve left, smiling at the unlucky girl.


	6. Pregnant

Maeve isn't really sure she can trust her eyes with what she is seeing now. But she has to, the test isn't lying; no test could go wrong five times in a row.

Especially after she took the blood exam too.

No doubt, Maeve Donovan-Reid is pregnant.

 _Pregnant._ Maeve can barely belive in it; but she is going to be a mother. And Spencer will be a father.

They were married for only five months now, but she knows he wants children. She just doesn't know if he wants them now.

"Wonder how Spence will take it." Maeve says to herself quietly barely noticing the other person in the room.

"How I'll take what?" A voice asks, making Maeve turn and smile at her husband.

"You're home!" She exclaims jumping on his waiting arms and holding him tight.

"So, is there something I need to know?" Spencer asks suspiciously. He had been on a case in Los Angeles for the past few day but he knew Maeve was acting a bit different than her normal self. And she is smiling at him as if she knows a secret that he doesn't.

"Well, only that you got me pregnant, mr. Spencer Reid." The woman smirks at Spencer's confused face.

"Preg-pregnant?" He sutters and holds the nearby couch before falling straight to the ground.

This isn't exactly how Maeve expected him to react; but as soon as he wakes up and smiles at her, pressing his hands over her still flat belly, she knows that they will love being parents.


	7. Do You Want Kids?

anything more than this. I want to be a parent." For Raeve please :)

 _Thank you for the prompt sweetie, I hope you like it._  
[[MORE]]

"Do you want kids?" Maeve asks Spencer one sunday in one of their many phone calls. It was quite warm in the phone booth but Spencer didn't cared about the heat at all.

Spencer pondered on the idea for a moment. It hadn't been long since he told Maeve about his mother's condition and his fear of receiving that same illiness.

But then, he loves children and he is great with Henry as a godfather. Besides if Maeve is asking that it is because she may see a future with him and a family. The thought of that makes a grin grow in his face.

"I've never wanted anything more than this. I want to be a parent." Spencer answers truthfully and he can swear he heard Maeve breath out in relief.

"Good." Is all she answers.

"Good?" He asks a bit playfull.

"I want them too." Maeve sighs "Maybe one day."

"One day." He replies "When this is over we will talk about the great future that is so close for us."


	8. Boy or Girl?

Spencer was bouncing on the heels of his feet during the entire flight home. And that of course, did not went unnoticed by his fellow co-workers.

Of course they knew the reson, some of them had seen the same behaviour with Hotch nearly ten years ago. That is why they all agreed silently that Aaron Hotchner should go and talk to the younger agent.

"Reid?" Hotch asks and Spencer looks up at him.

"I didn't think I would get this curious, or nervous." Spencer answers "I just want to know it soon, so I can give him or her a name and get everything set."

"Don't worry, we will get home soon. " Hotch says "I was the same way with Haley but it's a normal thing."

"Let's just hope you don't pass out again, pretty boy." Derek teased, remembering that Maeve had told them how Spencer had reacted to her pregnancy news.

"Very funny, Derek." Spencer answered and looked out trough the window. They were finally home now; after five days and one missed doctor appointment, he was home.

It was late when Spencer arrived home and he is sure Maeve is most likely sleeeping. part of him is curious to know more about the precious little child he and Maeve have, but the other part of him will hate to wake her up.

So, he just lays in bed with her, wrapping his arms around her petit frame and burring his head on her hair.

"It's a girl." Maeve mumbles sleeply and Spencer kisses her hair with a grin.

 _Garcia will surely love that_ , he thinks, _she was begging for a baby BAU girl ever since JJ had Henry._

 _And so will I._


	9. Cuddles

Spencer can't help but smile at the sight in front of him. It is not only because of what he is seeing, but because of what it means to him.

Maeve is laying in bed curled like a tiny ball to try and keep herself warm in one of the coldest winters yet; but that is so much more. Spencer smiles because he can see how he has something to come home too now.

He always envied his co-workers on that part. Having someone to come home to after a hard and long case was never something he had before, JJ has Will and Henry, Hotch has Jack, Rossi is always hanging out with people, Penelope has Kevin, and Derek has Savanah.

And now he has the amazing Dr. Maeve Donovan, who he came so close of losing; but who is now safe and sound with him, making Spencer himself feel safe.

After a minute or so spend just looking at her, Spencer decides to join her and sleep, holding her tight and kissing her head.

"What?" Maeve asks sleepy as Spencer cuddles with her. She turns around and waits for an answer, but he only smiles at her.

"I'm sleepy, and you're warm so I am going to cuddle you now." He answers simply pecking her softly on the lips. "Sleep well, Love."

"You too."


	10. Coffee Incident

Maeve Donovan never enjoyed crowded places; that is why she always drinks her coffee at the small coffee shop in the downtown. She is always there, bright and early.

But lately she isn't the only one. There is a man too, prpbably in his early thirties, with messy brown hair and grandpa clothes -who make him look lovely and gorgeous, she has to admit.

They never speak to each other until they end up bumping into each other one sunny sunday morning.

"I'm so sorry." Maeve speaks, noticing she spilled coffee on the man's shoes. He smiles at her, something she surely wasn't expecting.

"It's fine, sorry for bumping into you." He answers with a shy smile. Maeve can feel her cheeks burn. "Now you lost your coffee."

"That's okay, I'm Maeve." She says holding her hand, but he doesn't shake it, he waves it and she understands.

"I'm Spencer." He answers.

"Guess I'll see you around here, Spencer."

"I hope for that, Maeve."


	11. How to ask for a Date (coffee 2)

_a special request for a sequel with derek helping spencer ask maeve on the coffee shop au._

He knew that Spencer was nervous, and he also knows that the reason is different from any other time Spencer acted weirdly.

He keeps smiling around but gets nervous every tine he takes his phone and places it back on his pocket; always giving up on dialing a number.

Reid needs help and after all, if there is one thing Derek Morgan knows is how to help a friend -but that doesn't mean he won't use this opprtunity to joke with him a bit.

"So, pretty boy, what is it? Or better, who is it?"

Spencer blushes a deep red and that gives Derek an answer on it's own. "Just a girl I met a few days ago."

"And what is her name? Have you asked her out?" He asks but Spencer shakes his head.

"Her name is Maeve; we met on a coffee shop after she spilled coffee on my shoes. We talked a lot and exchanged oir numbers, I haven't asked her" Reid smiles "but I want to, I just don't know how."

"Can't you just ask? Like, hey want to go out and have dinner with me?" Derek says like asking someone is the easiest thing in the world. Well for him it is.

"I can try, but what if she says no?"

"Then it is because it's not meant to be. Do you know how to find her? We can ask Garcia." Derek finishes but Spencer shakes his head.

"There's no need to, but thank you Derek." Spencer says with a smile and walks away, finally dialing a number on his phone.

When Spencer comes back with a smile so wide it could split his face in half; Derek knows two things: pretty boy got an yes and that Garcia will love doing a background search on every Maeve in the dc area.


	12. Book Store Expert

5\. You don't actually work in this bookstore, you're just mad keen on it and know everything about every book they stock.

* * *

Spencer swore under his breath as he searched again and yet couldn't find what he was looking for.

"A little lost there, huh?" A woman's voice asked, making Spencer turn around and face a dark red haired woman who smiled at him.

"Yes, actually." He replied "Do you, by any chance, know where 'the narrative of John Smith' is? "

"On the lower shelf, try looking on the middle, that's where I last saw it." She says and Spencer kneels and by some sort of miracle finds the book. "It's a great book, by the way."

"Have you read it?" Spencer asks.

"Oh, I've read all of Sir Doyle's work, he's great." The woman replies and for the first time Spencer realizes she doesn't work on the small bookshop due to her lack of uniform and name tag.

"I'm Spencer." He says, hoping to get a name from her in response.

"Maeve, and I need to go now, but I hope we bump into each other somewhere."

As she left, Spencer thought it wasn't that bad of an idea.


	13. Valentine's day

_**Alright, so you may ask why is Laís writing a Valentine's Day fic in June? Well the answer is, today (June 12th) is Valentine's Day here in Brazil and I needed to write something about it for my babies, so enjoy this plotless, pointless fluff!**_

* * *

Valentine's Day. Until last year this date didn't have any meaning for Spencer; but now with Maeve he has a reason to celebrate the day of the lovers.

She is coming tonight for dinner, were they will share their presents and watch TV while cuddling on the small couch on Spencer's (well it's hers too now) apartment. It's nothing fancy, but just as perfect as a dinner in an expensive restaurant and a theatre show. Neither Spencer nor Maeve care for that, all they want is to have each other's company.

A knock on the door gives Spencer the clue that Maeve arrived from work. Spencer left early to make a special dinner for Maeve.

He opens the door and greets her with a kiss and a tight hug. It's in times like these that he wonders what would be of him if Maeve had died on that fateful day.

"Well, hello to you to Spence." Maeve greets with a small laugh.

They spend the night eating on the couch, watching doctor who, with Maeve's head on Spencer's shoulder.

He kisses her head softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Maeve replies, kissing him on the lips, he thinks about arguing that he loves her more, but decides not to, instead agrees with a nod.

"We're tied up on that first place." He says holding her closer and smelling the scent of her hair.

That may not be the ordinary Valentine's Day but it is a perfect day for these two lovers.


	14. A Chance To Prove To You

Maeve is happy. She is alive, Spencer is alive and their lives are as good as they can get. Well, nearly.

She feels like Spencer is a bit sad lately. The first few weeks were awesome but she knows there is something bothering him. _Is he regreting liking me after he got to know me?_

Maeve decides that it is better to talk with him now, and sort everything out.

She hugs him behind and asks "what's wrong?" Her voice is quiet and the sad tone of it can surely be heard by Spencer.

"There is nothing wrong." He states but Maeve knows he is lying -his voice is as familiar as her own hand to her-

"Yes there is. You've been off lately, like you regret me."

"What?!" The young genious says "I would never, ever, regret you, I love you, I just-"

"Just what?" Maeve asks but it's surprised by his answer.

"Now all I ask is for a chance to prove that I love you" He admits and turns to her to finally look in her eyes. He smiles sadly as he strokes her dark red hair.

"You don't need to prove anything to anyone; much less me."  
Maeve says "I love you and I know you love me."

"I just don't like to imagine what would have happened if you had died, I couldn't save you."

"You gave me hope, you did saved me. When I was lost you found me."

"You're incredible. Did you knew that, Dr. Donovan?" Spencer muses.

"Just promise we won't keep secrets anymore, okay?"

"I'll never do anything to worry you ever again. I love you and if you know that, then it's enough."

"It is, and I love you too."


	15. Children's play

"I'm melting, melting! Oh what a world, what a world" That is what Maeve hears as she arrives home one night after work. When she asks her nanny Ashley what is it, the girl just laughs and says it's children play.

"You'll see, Caroline is having fun." She says as she leaves and Maeve goes to her daughter's bedroom, and is surprised by what she sees.

There is a notebook on the floor and Caroline is sittiong in front of it talking with her father.

"Hey there." Maeve greets and caroline jumps on her arms.

"You're home, we were waiting for you." The four years old beams.

"I can see." Maeve laughs "I bet you and daddy were having fun."

"We are." Spencer replies "In fact, I was just telling Carol that I will be back tomorrow by morning."

"They got the bad guy, momma." Her daughter replies "So daddy and my anuties and uncles will come home."

"But even so, I couldn't wait to see both my loves, so I asked garcia to arrange this."

"And we are gald you did, aren't we?"

"yes we are." Carol beams. the small family talks until Spencer has to elave for the plane and carol has to go to bed, sleeping happy as she waits for dawn to see her dad home.


	16. Baby Laugh

is trying to find ways to make their baby laugh, and, Raeve witnessing the baby's first laugh.

* * *

It was, indeed , a very funny scene to watch. There was Spencer making funny faces and covering his head with his hand, all in order to make his daughter Caroline -who is just a baby- laugh at him and for him.

Maeve smiles at the sight, knowing what leads Spencer's actions. She had taken Carol to the BAU today to visit her aunts and uncles; which was a normal thing, that is until Derek had nearly made caroline laugh. He didn't made her laugh properly -just a big smile- but still he was bragging that he was making the BAU baby girl laugh.

That didin't made Spencer angry just feeling in need to make his daughter laugh, only to prove thet he can do it on his own and that is funny.

Besides, he doesn't want it to happen when he is out working. He wants to see it, and to be the reason of it.

Spencer doesn't want to miss a single thing in his daughter's life.

Maeve takes her phone and decides to record this moment, even if Carol doesn't laugh it is still a very funny scene indeed.

Spencer makes a few more funny faces, but still nothing. Slightly annoyed by his own lack of humour he starts ranting about laughs and smiles at his daughter. And that is the exact moment where caroline starts laughing at her father.

Aparently for his daughter is very funny to watch her daddy rant statistics.

"I did it!" spencer beams "I did it, Mae!"

"Well I guess our daughter like to hear you rant." Maeve smirks "She loves her daddy, doesn't she?" She finishes siting side by side with Spencer, looking at her daughter, who laughs again.

"And her mother as well."


	17. Early Morning Classes and Pajamas

Alright, before we begin with this drabble just stopping by to say thank you to my lovely and faithfull reviewrs.

* * *

"Screw it! I'm going to class in my pajamas. " Maeve says angrily at her reflection on the mirror.

She is late, hungry and hasn't had a good night of sleep all week. All because her roommate is a party girl who makes too much noise when she gets home.

Maeve is glad this is a cold day and she only has one class. She only puts a coat and thanks heavens for wearing a pair of pants that nearly look like they are not pajamas.

When Maeve arrives in class she is glad that her teacher, Mr. Strauss, hasn't arrived yet and hasn't left essays for her already.

She doesn't think any more people will show up after fifteen minutes of being the only one there, and is very surprised when a man comes running inside, a pile of books in his hand.

"Please tell me that Mr. Strauss isn' the here yet. " He says and Maeve notices that it is Spencer Reid, a classmate who she often talks with.

"No one's here, I'm just too lazy to go home." Maeve sighs, laying her head on the table.

"Odd, she is never late. " Spencer says, sitting next to her. " Good morning, Mae. "

"Morning Spence, Want to stay here too? " she begins looking at the window" looks like it will rain. "

As if she was predicting it started to pour in heavy rain and thunder.

"Looks like we don't get much choice, now do you? " Spencer laughs" glad we didn't get here much later, huh? "

Maeve and Spencer talk for a long time and barely notice that both the rain stopped and the teacher from the other class as well as the students arrived.

"Sorry! " Maeve replies" we'll go "  
"Coffee? " Spencer asks, not wanting to end their talk just yet.

"Sounds great."


	18. cloudy, rainy, happy day

It was a bit of a cloudy day, but only in the true meaning of the word; because for Spencer and Maeve today was a very happy day indeed.

"I can barely imagine how happy you must be now that this is all over. " Spencer speaks taking her hand and leading her out of the hospital she has been for a few months.

It was a real miracle that Maeve had survived even though Diane had managed to shot her in the head.

Spencer likes to believe it's because they weren't meant to end like that. She says it's fate. He likes to believe in her.

"Well, I am thrilled we are both alive and well. By the way can you really drive? Already? " Maeve muses looking at her boyfriend - the word makes her smile - and his arm. He doesn't have any bandages but she still thinks it's better to not drive.

" I am fine and I drove here today, didn't I? "

Spencer opens the door for Maeve like the gentleman his mother raised him to be and she smiles and pecks his cheek. The blush in his face is still there when he drives for a few moments; Maeve's eyes only on him.

Then a thunder is heard, a very loud one, and in mere seconds the rain starts to pour down heavily.

"Well, I'm glad we're not out there, huh? " Spencer speaks and Maeve smirks at him and opens the door." Oh no. "

" Come on, Spence. " Maeve laughs and twirls on the pavement of the empty street, dancing. Glad that she and Spencer are alive.

He gets out of his car with a not so annoyed huff and Mae pulls him to her.

They kiss in the pouring rain and Spencer knows he likes his meaning of cloudy rainy days better.


	19. Convention Cosplay

_au where maeve lives and she and reid attend a convention together, in cosplay?_

 **Okay my love, there you go.**

* * *

"Come on, Mae." Spencer Reid called anxiously for his girlfriend. It was their one-year aniversary and he and Maeve had set up to go cosplaying in a convention.

It was surely an odd way to celebrate but no part of their relationship had ever been ordinary. Why would their celebrations be? They nearly died in their first date after all.

Besides it was a Doctor Who convention, so it was pretty much demmandatory for them to attend due to tehir love for the british TV show.

"I am going, just wait a minute, Spence." Maeve calls out and appears on the doorway. She is dressed up as Clara, while her boyfriend and FBI agent is dressed as one of the earlier versions of the doctor.

"You look, just wow." He sutters, and Maeve smiles calmly. It was truly lovely for her to see how he still manages to be slightly awkward and sutter when he sees her. She lieks to imagine that his reaction would be the same on their wedding day. If not more.

She still looks amazed at the fact she can now see him too.

"You look very much handsome yourself, Dr. Reid." Maeve says, it was becoming a normal thing for them to call each other by their tittles, it was an inside joke if you preffer.

"Well, let's go then, Dr. Donovan."


End file.
